Ben 10 Alien Storm
by Gyotso
Summary: 7 years ago Ben 10 found the Omnitrix by accident. Last year he saved the world from the evil Esoterica, despite the calm Ben is unsettled, Evil is rising in the darkness waiting for its chance to act, A storm is coming and this time even the Omnitrix may not be able to save Ben, his friends, or the world. (Note this story occurs after Ben's 17th birthday)
1. Prologue

It started when an alien device stuck itself upon Ben Tennyson's wrist with secrets that would remain secret for years on end.

That summer, normal was drop kicked out of the window. At the end of the summer Ben hangs up his watch (revealed to be the Omnitrix) and grows up, becoming closer with his cousin, Gwendolyn.

5 years later and their grandfather, Max Tennyson, is missing and has left a recording urging Ben to don the omnitrix once more. Ben must find his cousin, Gwen, and make peace with his long time archnemesis, Kevin Levin. But that's not all, after meeting other Plumber's kids and fighting new foes Ben and his allies join forces in the epic battle against the HighBreed Council.

Not long after the battle there is a new threat to the earth. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin must hold off Vilgax. But what happens as things go from worse to even more worse? Albedo has returned with a new Omnitrix codenamed: Ultimatrix.

Ben must sacrifice his long term friend, the Omnitrix, to save the planet from Vilgax. But all is not lost because Ben successfully commandeers the Ultimatrix from Albedo and stops Vilgax.

Life gets progressively worse as the team must face Aggregor and beat him to the Forge of Creation.

When Osmosians (such as Kevin and Agreggor) absorb energy they lose control of their powers and begin to crave power. Agregoor attempts this to reconnect the Map of Infinity and control the universe via Alien X. Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix and defeats Agreggor...after losing control Ben is faced with an even greater dilemma than he has ever faced...Must he kill Kevin and sacrifice the principles he has so closely followed? The answer is no.

Life isn't done with our group yet, they have yet another batch of enemies to face. The Esoterica are the inlike any of the enemies the team has ever faced...

Even when Daggen and Vilgax fall by Azmuth's Sword and Ben recieves his new Omnitrix...Life can never be the same.

Come with me and delve into the real ending of the Ben 10 legend...

_This story completely disregards Ben 10 Omniverse because it sucks! I watched it and it sucked! They don't even look 18. They look 13...what the hell Cartoon Network?_

**Ben 10 Alien Storm **coming soon...


	2. Master List of New Omnitrix's Aliens

**This story is not being updated for a while. For now I am working on a complete new range of villains, allies, etc... But what I do have for you is a master list of new aliens accessible through the new Omnitrix. Note* that Ben still has access to all of his other aliens (which include but are not limited too: Heatblast, Swampfire, Jury Rig, Loadstar, Waterhazard, and many more.) Ben also has the capability to access any of the ultimate transformations he has ever used which are: Ultimate Humungosaur, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Way Big, Ultimate Spider-Monkey, Ultimate Wildmut, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Big Chill.**

A list of 10 brand new aliens.

Control Freak: It was inevitable, the Omnitrix has absorbed enough data from Gwen's DNA to create an Anodyte alien for ben to transform too. While Ben has little to no control over Control Freak, it's undeniable power will be a great asset to the Plumbers.

Superior: The Omnitrix's long since over constant battles with the Highbreed have finally caused it to absorb enough genetic information to take form into a high breed commander.

Ghost Face: Another ghostly alien, but this one comes with 2 forms, a black ghostly form, and a realistic human form.

Pheenix: The alien long forgotten, this order of Firebreds was attacked thousands of years ago, right down to the last dying descendant, who hid himself inside Primus, and ended up being absorbed into the Omnitrix. This alien looks exactly like a mythical Phoenix.

DragonIce: A dragon that has the ability to shoot fire and/or ice from it's mouth. The dragon has a swirl of red, green, and blue stripes going up and down the body, the dragon has no legs or arms. Only a tail, a long 8 foot body, and a head. It's tail can turn any liquid into ice.

Onyx: The dark rock alien. Can manipulate even the smallest amounts of rock and bend them to his will. But this alien has a nasty habit of taking control of Ben and the Omnitrix, at least until he times out.

Triple A: The electrical alien. This alien is unlike Mega Watt or Amfibian, this alien bends the current of anything electrical an can recreate it in almost any form. Shoots lightning bolts webs out of spider-man.

Sorcerox: A magical humanoid who likes to use anti-mana (anam) to terrorize his victims and get information he needs. He is from the planet Subodine of the Sudoyites. His planet is a black wasteland, but only too those who do not use anam, too the Sudoyites: Subodine is a thriving metropolis.

Cerebro: The mind alien, his body is mechanical, the alien's true form is a brain which is located where the heart should be located. The brain is surrounded by metal armor in humanoid form. Cerebro projects what he wants others to see and then makes it happen. He telekinetically warps reality.

Ben: This is the alien Ben Tennyson has been waiting for...himself! The Omnitrix has unlocked the Human race in it's list and now Ben can slap down his watch, only to turn into... himself. With the lack of the Ultimatrix feature of making his heroes Ultimate, Ben does not seem to be able to make any use of his own form.

* * *

**Note* I can be a bit of a dark writer, most of my stories go about as bad as possible. With only minor comebaks. I am not afraid of killing main characters. I will because it's stuff like that that keeps readers like yourself on the edge of their seats waiting for more. **

**There you have it a list of Ben's new aliens.**

**The way I see it Ben has several playlists. This is playlist 5. The Ultimate aliens are located in playlist 4. Any alien he unlocked during Ultimate Alien is in playlist 3, Alien Force would be playlist 2, and Ben 10 is playlist 1. **


	3. Milk and No Planet Left

**The aliens that have made it to the new Omnitrix are extremely powerful. Not Alien X powerful but still powerful. The idea is they are a storm of danger. That's where Alien Storm came from. It also has a bit to do with the ending of the story.**

* * *

Ben drove his car through the streets of Bellwood. He was heading towards his girlfriend, Julie's, house for a date..but that was 2 hours ago... A villain named Eight-Eight attacked Gwen and they needed Ben to help. Eight-Eight escaped because Ben was busy fighting himself using one of his new aliens, Control Freak.

He pulled up to the house and turned off the car. He pulled the key out of the ignition and got out. He ran to the door and fixed his hair before knocking.

Julie opened the door.

"Where were you?" She asked immediately.

"Alien problem."

"They're attacking more and more frequently lately." Julie noticed.

Ben gave it a second to think about it. "Yeah... they have...I barely noticed." Ben admitted. "So are you ready to go?"

"Have been for 3 hours." Julie said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

Julie walked past him towards his car and he face-palmed.

'Stupid.' He thought to himself.

He ran past Julie and opened the car door for her.

She got into the car, Ben could see a small smile on her lips, so she obviously wasn't entirely mad.

He shut the door and went around the back of the car. He got into the car and started it up.

Julie didn't know but Ben had a special evening planned. He used Grey Matter's brains to think up every eventuality of the date, then the green Galvan wrote it down so Ben could study it. He had been planning this day for weeks. It was the 2 year anniversary of the day they first met.

Some nagging part of him reminded him that it was also the day he put the Omnitrix back on but he tried to ignore it.

They reached the park Ben had set up for their date.

He had set it up especially for her.

Using Wildvine, he made beautiful plants grow around the center of the park. To make sure they weren't bothered by fans, Ben used Ultimate Big Chill to create ice shields that would protect the center of the park. Using Brainstorm he found a way to light up the entire area without a single lamp, he just used a candle (courtesy of Heatblast) and the light of the full moon. Inside was filled with flowers and such.

Julie and Ben walked to the picnic area Ben had set up. The blanket was pink, to match Julie's jacket, which she chose not to wear today (go figure) instead she was wearing a purple and black one strap dress.

They sat down and Ben pulled out the picnic basket.

"It's beautiful here." Julie said kindly.

"You think?" Ben asked.

"Yeah..." Then Julie noticed a crude sculpture. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the sculpture.

Ben turned around.

"I meant to melt that..."

"Why what is it?" Julie asked.

"I figured that since I was always doing plumber work you wouldn't want everything to be done by aliens...so I tried to make a sculpture of you and me...but I kinda messed it up...sorry." That wasn't a total lie. True that was the reason he made it, but Gwen had suggested it.

"That's okay, it's sweet." Julie scooted closer to Ben.

Ben smiled.

The evening went on for another hour or 2. They spent time talking about Tennis and Sumo Slammers, more than a couple times Julie tried to bring up Plumber work but Ben asked her if she really wanted to talk about it...and she didn't.

Ben never completed the dome, purely so they could see the stars.

The couple lay down next to each other Ben had his arm around her shoulder and Julie was holding it with her other hand.

"Ben?" Julie asked, turning her head to look at Ben.

"Yeah?" He asked turning his head to look into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to talk but the Omnitrix started to beep.

Ben tried to ignore the beeping.

The beeping died.

"Continue."

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Julie asked.

"They can get along without me for one night." Ben reasoned.

"I'm glad..." She didn't add to the thought.

They sat in silence...Ben unsure of how to ask what Julie was talking about, and Julie, unsure of how to tell him.

"So..." Ben began.

Julie didn't say anything.

Ben had no idea what to add.

They sat for a while and the beeping started again.

Ben sighed.

"Omnitrix voice command mode." Ben said to his watch.

"Voice command activated." The watch answered. **(I'm going off the idea that Azmuth thinks Ben is mature enough to handle more settings on the Omnitrix.)**

"Deactivate communicator channel until further notice. Code 10." Ben said aloud.

"Command code accepted, Communicator channel deactivated."

"Are you sure you shouldn't find out what's going on? What if its an alien invasion?"

"We fight those every other week." Ben joked.

Julie giggled.

"But still...It could be important." Julie said. "What if its Azmuth?"

Ben hadn't thought about that.

"You're important too Julie. I just don't want you to think that I don't want us to work, because I do." Ben tried to explain.

"I want us to work too Ben, but they may need you to save the whole entire universe or something. I only need you because I care about you."

Ben gave Julie a quick kiss and reactivated the communicator channel.

But his car beeped.

"TENNYSON!" Kevin Levin's voice came from the car.

"What is it Kevin?" Ben asked the Omnitrix.

"Your mom wants you to pick up milk on your way home from your date with..."

Ben shut off the communicator channel again.

"See? Just Kevin messing with us."

"Good...that means we have more time for us." Julie put her head onto Ben's chest and they lay together for several more hours before Ben took Julie home.

**...**

A giant space ship was on the Earth's moon. It landed several weeks ago. Ever since it landed its been sending small teams of aliens to Earth and attacking at seemingly random points on the planet. Each team had been defeated by the plumbers. But now, Earth's greatest threat yet, is yet again on its doorstep waiting to wreak havoc on the planet.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can puny humans... once I'm through with your planet... there won't be any planet left." The 6 foot 7 red humanoid alien said to the planet.


End file.
